This invention relates to intrusion systems such as burglary and fire protection systems and more particularly to apparatus for disabling an alarm after a predetermined period of operation.
As is well known, there exists many systems which serve to protect both commercial and residental property. These systems are commonly referred to as intrusion detection systems and may monitor premises for fire or burglary or both. Essentially, many systems incorporate an alarm such as a bell or a siren which notifies persons in the vicinity of such an intrusion to enable them to contact the Fire or Police Department. As one can ascertain, a great number of systems have been recently incorporated on both residential and commercial properties to afford such protection.
In any event, it is well known that if the system operates or a false alarm is produced, the bell or siren will continue to sound its alarm until the system is disabled. In the case of residental property, the owners may be away and hence, such alarms have been known to sound for prolonged periods creating great disturbances and inconvenience to the neighborhood. Hence, many townships and municipalities have placed local ordinances in attempting to control the period during which such an alarm may operate. As one can ascertain, this period if it is long enough, should suffice to give the adequate notice without the alarm continuing operation.
Basically, many of the prior art systems do not incorporate an alarm cutoff period and hence, once the alarm is activated by an intrusion, it will continue to operate contrary to the above considerations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for disabling an alarm after a predetermined operating period. The apparatus is adapted to be used with most existing and conventional intrusion systems and can be easily and economically added, as will be explained.